Distributed optical fiber sensing systems and methods offer a number of unprecedented features including the ability to monitor variations of physical and chemical parameters with special continuity along an optical fiber.
Given the utility and importance of DOFS systems and OTDR methods, improved methods employed in same would represent a welcome addition to the art.